


Ferelden Stew for Elf

by Sky99



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky99/pseuds/Sky99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen goes to see Elf, but Alistair informs him that they're asleep. They brainstorm and come up with ideas to help Elf feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ferelden Stew for Elf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elfroot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfroot/gifts).



> This was really just a spur-of-the-moment story for elfrooted on Tumblr, since they said that they were sick.

"Psst. Hey! Cullen!" I freeze as I hear the faint whisper coming from behind me. I turn to look over my shoulder and see Alistair poking his dark blonde head out from around the corner of the hallway. My hand, loosely balled into a fist, hangs in the air inches away from the wood of the door I stood in front of.

"What is it, Alistair? And why are we whispering?" I quietly ask him. I lower my hand and stick it in my pocket as I quietly turn from the door and head down to where the Grey Warden is standing. I notice that his eyes keep darting from my face to the doorway and back again. A concerned look masks his otherwise carefree demeanor.

"Elf's asleep right now. They're sick, so you should probably let them sleep."

"If they're sick, maybe we should come up with ideas on how we can help them feel better. Don't you think?" I whisper back. The smile that I love so much begins to tug at the corners of Alistair's mouth and a playful twinkle appears in his eyes. Alistair grabs my hand and pulls me in the direction of the kitchen. I can't help but chuckle softly in response to the Warden's response to the idea of helping out our dear friend Elf. Our slow trot quickens as we start to race each other through the halls and past a few servants towards the kitchen, a cheerful laugh escaping Alistair's throat as he struggles to keep up with me. We finally reach our destination and stop to catch our breath as we burst through the wooden door, eliciting a frightened shriek from the elven cook. She scurries off in a huff as we look after her apologetically. As soon as she disappears through the doorway on the other side of the large room, I turn to Alistair.

"What exactly are we in the kitchen for?" The playful twinkle reappears in his eyes.

"We're going to make Elf some Ferelden stew!" He begins to dash around the large kitchen, yet begins to appear more and more confused as he takes in the variety of herbs, vegetables, and meats. He slowly walks back to where I'm standing with a defeated look on his face.

"You have no idea how to make Ferelden stew, do you?" I ask him. He shakes his head and I can't help but laugh a little. "Thankfully, I do." I take his hand in mine and, after having placed a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth, lead him over to where the selection of meats lay on the table. After about an hour and a half of carving meat, slicing vegetables, and playful kisses, we finally finish the stew. I bring the spoon up to Alistair's mouth so that he may taste it and I smile as his eyes light up as he savors the saltiness of the thick soup.

"Maker's breath, that's amazing! I think Elf'll love it!" I rub the back of my neck as I feel my face start to warm at the compliment and I put the spoon back into the pot. "Where did you learn to cook like that?"

"It was before I left for templar training, when I lived in Honnleath. It was a favourite of my mother's and she always had my siblings and I help with the cooking."

"Well, remind me to thank your mother if I ever meet her." I carefully ladle the stew into a reasonable sized bowl as Alistair cuts a couple of slices of bread to go with it. I place the bowl and the bread along with a cup and a pitcher of water on a tray as we begin to make our way back to Elf's chambers. I can't help but notice how handsome Alistair is with his scruff and the apron he had thrown on earlier. We reach the wooden door I had stood in front of no more than two hours before and Alistair lightly raps on it with his knuckle. There's no answer. He slowly opens the door, making sure that the light from the hallway isn't allowed to disturb our sleeping friend. I follow him in with the tray of food and we tiptoe across the room to the large bed. He sits on the edge of it and softly lays a loving hand on Elf's shoulder. They stir a little in their sleep and I set the tray on the side table. Elf grumbles a little bit, but not loud enough that I can make out the words.

"Shhh, it's alright. We just brought you some stew." Alistair coos as he slowly rubs Elf's shoulder. He moves to get up, but Elf grabs a hold of his forearm and softly mumbles something. He lowers his head so that his ear is next to their mouth so that he can hear them better. "Elf would like it if we would stay with them for now." He whispers to me. I smile and nod my head in the dark of the room and I begin to take off my armour. Alistair gets up to come help me out of my chest plate and I undo the knot of the apron. As soon as we are wearing nothing but our soft trousers, we climb into the bed on either side of our friend. They turn their back to Alistair and lay their head on my chest as they murmer something else. Alistair rolls closer and snuggles up behind them as I wrap my arm around Elf's shoulder. I kiss the top of their head and we fall asleep with the smell of the freshly made stew hanging in the air.


End file.
